Backpacks may have sleeves incorporated into the interior compartment to store items such as a laptop computer, known generally as a laptop. However, in situations where only a laptop is needed, carrying the backpack may be more bulky than required or desired. In such cases, only a laptop sleeve is preferred. Conversely, there may occur situations where a user with only the laptop in the laptop sleeve acquires additional items and thus needs the additional storage space of a backpack to transport the laptop and the additional items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a storage device that easily and quickly converts from a backpack with a laptop sleeve disposed therein to a laptop sleeve with a stored backpack portion, and vice versa. It is also desirable that such a storage device can make such a conversion without removal of the laptop disposed within the laptop sleeve.